Come demons in high waters
by InvaderXJadeXUchiha
Summary: hell in high waters, as jade is swept into waves, she meet 10 interesting cats. as she try's to hide the furry felines, she finds that there rather weird. akatsuki kitten story, my change rating later in story, hopefully different then the other stories
1. forest

_**I do not own Naruto, so there, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STRANGE PEOPLE! **_

_Italics = someone's thinking _

**Bold = Zetsu's black side talking **

Underline = writing 

*= Author notes

_**So I'm starting a little Akatsuki kitten story, (that's real original) and hopefully it will be different than any other kitty story one here, if I do start to write a Mary sue or go a OCC please tell me!, I don't know most of the Akatsuki members, and I only know some of their personality from other fanfictions, so bear with me people, an let the show begin! **_

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_"This is the year, this will be THE year!"_ I keep saying over and over. Just in a month, I would be going into my junior year for high school, an let me tell you, six grade to now was HELL for me. I was going through, what my mom had called it, my "awkward stage". Apparently everyone goes through it. Maybe I didn't see other kids going through it with me because I was always hiding from other kids trying to nail me with wads of paper, an cruel jabs of words at my appearance. Back then my skin WOULD not tan at all, leaving me glowing whiter than a ghost. My black brown-ish hair would always confuse itself with half curly and half straight; always giving it a "just out of bed" look. Not to mention my poor face would get attacked with zits and blackheads. The only part of me that look OK was my eyes, my friends and family would always say I had pretty light brown eyes. I thought they looked like they had been drawn. All of that was in the past, now that I'm out of that time of my life, I looked better than I did a year ago.

Still thinking about them, I shook the sing song taunts about my small height and face from my head and continued looking through stores to get my school supplies. Randomly going into one because I hated shopping for long periods of time, I Graved what I needed, and I hurried and paid what I owed. Ran back to my small blue rundown buggy car my parents had given me for my sixteen birthday. _"It's not that I had somewhere to be, or anywhere to go. Like I ever hang out with anybody during the summer "I_ laughed at myself for rushing, I was so anti-social. Not that I minded it, it nice being alone... I needed to get home. Something was telling me that I just had to. Walking out of the store, I was hit by a huge heat wave. I cursed myself for wearing a black* shirt and a jacket. I quickly threw my crap in the back of my car, hoping to god that nothing broke as I heard a bit of cracking; I hurried into the car strapping myself in and booking it out of the parking lot, barely keeping the speed limit.

I pass a Dairy Queen, trying to push the urge to stop an get a tasty frozen treat, an push forward a few more miles and pull into my drive way, almost hitting the basketball hoop that my father had bought and put up when I tried out for basketball in seventh grade*. I curse at myself and put it in park. I hurry inside of my house and walk up the five carpeted steps that lead to my living room and kitchen. I look around to see absolutely one. This was a bit abnormal, seeing at least someone would be home on account that I had an 11 month old baby brother, and one of my parents had to be home to watch him. I turn to look into the kitchen to see if there were any clues to where my parents and younger sister and brother were.

I open my eyes wide when I see a whole lot of blood on the counter on the floor. It looks like it had been there for some time, as it is half dry. I shakily walk to the blood it noticing a piece of paper stuck to the fridge. The paper itself had blood on it and hasty scribbled words on it. I start to breathe in and out quickly. _"Oh dear god what if it is a ransom note!"_ I screamed in my mind. As I grave hold of the paper, sticky with blood, as I read the hasty scribbles hand writing.

Jade 

Amber ended up cutting one of her fingers trying to make the blades of the blender to move while making a smoothie. Needless to say we are taking her to the hospital, we are also taking will. I'm leaving you this note because I know you don't have your phone on you, like you should. I'll call you as soon as we get to the hospital and decide what's going on. 

Mom 

I sighed in relief, knowing it was just Amber's stupid luck. I looked at the red liquid more closely to see it was ice-cream with fresh strawberries. I could almost image how she was able to chop her finger. She reaches on her tiptoes to move a piece of frozen ice-cream that making the blades stutter and stop. She pushes the off button and leans closer to get a better reach, and her chest, accidently pushing frappe or blend. Thus she freaks out flipping out the container off and the shake goes everywhere. I can't help but laugh at her; yes she has gotten hurt, and probably needed stitches, but it would only happen to her. I can't really blame her; it seems that all of us kids in the family had done some stupid shit. I think back to the time when I was only four, when my grandfather would call for me at the bottom of the stairs*, and I would come running down. Of course me, being me, I tripped on a boot someone had left and just rolled down the stairs, an stop every three to five steps, and then tilt just a bit, and I would continue rolling. It's true; Amber and I have rather bad luck.

I graved my phone from under my bed to see that my mother had called. After listening to her voice message, I closed the phone and looked at the clock. It was six forty-eight, mom said she would be home with my siblings and father at midnight, since the hospital she took Amber at was rather far away. I decided to go out for a walk. Normally I would hang out with the handful of kids that lived around me, but due to some…. Differences …. The friendships were on hold at the moment. I walked along the sidewalks of my little undeveloped suburban to get to the small woods*. I had gone through it with my old friend Ana before the whole "cutting you off" thing. Though Ana was always a bit terrified to go there. We went farther into the woods, fallowing a rather wide stream, give or take five or four feet wide. She insisted it was sewer water, but I disagreed, but called it "clean" sewer water, since it was just probably rainwater and since there were so many trees that it probably cleaned the water. As we continued to go deeper, we saw a clearing. In that clearing was a tent, a port-I-pody, and a fire. A fire that was burning STILL. Meaning whoever set the fire was still living here. Ana thought it was some crazy psycho person so she made us leave. Of course she refused to go back there, but I still do. It's either out of extreme bravery and courage, or sheer stupidity that I keep going back.

I walked along the stream, though it looked rather large considering how much rain had fell, and now, the whole thing seemed twice as large. I look to my phone to see what time it was. Sadly it was time to go. There was something rather magical about this place, but I couldn't really tell what it was. I was the only one of my friends that lived here, that could feel it. It was like it called to me almost every night and day. Like a siren song to sailors, and I was drawn to it, it was pulling me harder, almost making me want to go deeper, but I didn't want to get lost. I walked into the stream as the deeper parts went to my waist, and the bottom of my purse touched the water lightly. I was glad I left most my electronical things at home; this place could even drown me if I wasn't carful! I hurried to get out and back into my subdivision, but as I reached dry land, it started to rain.

It came down hard in almost bucket like falls. Soon, I heard a roar like sound; I turned to see a tall wall of water coming to me. I was swept off my feet and was pushed back into, and under the water. My head popped up, and I gasped for breath. I then heard what sounded like small mews coming all around me. I tried to stand up into the current, and with about ten tries I was able to stand up. The cold water rushed around me, and the air, and rain drops slapped my face, making it a bit hard to see. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked around in the water. I could see bundles of tuffs of fur trying to swim out of the current, along with some trying so hard to swim, but kept being dragged under.

I scrunched my eyes to see that they were kittens. I hurried and wadded carefully through. Getting two of the closest cats, I stuffed them both in my purse. They of course let out pitiful mewls, but I ignored them and focused on my hearing since I couldn't see that well. I could still hear many others and I rushed down stream as I took off my jacket. I started picking up kittens as I went along, some of them digging there claws into my skin so that way they wouldn't fall back in. Unfortunately my jacket could only hold five of the little ones, and I could still hear more. I had to swing my purse over my back and tied the jacket up so the kittens couldn't get back out and looked around. I saw the last two as I neared a bank. One was a dark blue cat; the other was a very white color. They both just sat there shivering, like they wanted to be picked up…. I put both off them in my arms and trudged back down the river to come back where I was.

All of a sudden small claws had dug into the back of my legs and raced up into my back. I tensed at the pain and quickly tried to look at what was racing up my back. I could see a small black kitten just clinging to my shirt for dear life as it gave very tired soft mews of terror. I looked at what I was caring, I didn't have any more room to put this little guy, but if I didn't hold onto him for the rest of the journey out of these woods, he would surly fall off. I looked back at the two kittens in my hand, and I gave a small sigh. I graved the white one and pulling on my wet shirt to stretch open, I put him in my bra. Just to make sure he didn't fall out. Surprisingly, he didn't put up much of a fight when I put him there. He just snuggled closer to my breasts. The he was colder than I thought if he was that intent of getting body heat. I pulled the black kitten of the back of my shirt, his claws making some small holes, which wasn't ok, as I had gotten this shirt recently. As I made my walk to my house and left with the ten cats I found. I thought of two things… were am I going to hide these cuties?… an why I could not feel the forest beaconing me back into it?…..

_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Number one! **_

_**A/n: black actually attracts sunlight more, so you will actually be hotter during the summer, though on the bright side (ha ha get it? It's a word pun) black also gives you the appearance of being thinner. **_

_**Number two! **_

_**A/n: this was based on real life events, my father really did by me a basketball hoop when I tried out to play…. I did not make the team….. it's been in our driveway for two years, and has not been touched since…. **_

_**Number Three **_

_**A/n: this was also based on events in my real life. Back when I was four my parents lived in the attic and my father's parents lived downstairs. (my mother was around 18 when she had me I think….) so to get my attention from downstairs , he would always do that wolf wistle so I knew he was calling me. I was so excited when he would call for me I ran down, and I really did trip over a boot. He was one of the few people I really care for now, and I wished that he didn't have to go away up to the clouds, but like dad told me, he was very sick. I hope his soul may rest were ever it is. **_

_**Number four **_

_**A/n: the whole "clean sewer water "to clearing space is another part of my life, though me an "Ana" are still best friends (well now we are, it might change who knows?) we really do have woods over a little ways from my subdivision since the workers pretty much stopped at the borderline of the forest. "Ana" wound go back with me because of it, but I do. I just cant seem to find the time! **_

_**A/n Part two! **_

_**Hey its jade! An if you are reading this, you must have came from the invader zim story. Or you just happened to see it on the naruto page! Well anyways if you did come from the invader zim story I will now be moving it to Friday! Since it is harder to do on the weekends and I don't do much in study hall except play my Pokémon pearl for a darn shiny! Uggg my biggest chain is 21… bad right? So instead of finding shinys I will now wright stories! Next story to be updated will be my invader zim story so toon in next Friday! **_


	2. demons

_**Hey it's jade here with the second chapter to demons in high waters! Are you guys happy with how much I Wright? If so, or not review telling me, I don't want you guys getting all mad, or whatever. Sorry it took so long, holidays are hectic…Sooooo here's the second chapter of DEMONS IN HIGH WATERS**_

I rushed in to the streets that I known well. Glad to be out of the forest. It was like when I had graved the kittens, the whole forest started to scream at me to go away. The branches were like whips, telling me to move faster by lashing out at me. I looked back to the forest instinctively. I widen my eyes to see a figure there. It seemed to be shaped like a tall man on top of the forested hill, though I couldn't tell for the rainclouds practically hidden the sun in there gray cotton like body as rain fell down in cold bucket filled like drops and splashed into my eyes. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. I knew it saw me look at it, and it seemed to stare back down at me, and soon it was gone in blink when a flash of lightning hit. It wasn't the whole "disappearing in an instant" that sent my blood ice cold. It was the laughter it gave off as it disappeared, it sounded inhuman. It was low, high pitched, and kind of robotic sound that seemed to echo all around me.*

I took a step backwards in fright and looked around to see if the thing would pop up and try to do anything that might harm me. All of my senses were sharpened with fear and adrenaline that was pumping through my veins at an incredible speed. I kept taking small steps backwards to see if that thing was still in sight, but after another booming crackle of thunder, I turn and ran to get back to the safety of my house. I never felt more freaked out, I felt like a mouse being chased by a cat.

Almost every were I walked I had to jump, quickly twist, or move to avoid random objects flinging at me by the wind. It was like the whole world was out to get me, making sure I never did get to my house. I was persistent though, but with my bad luck, a wandering basketball threw itself at my feet while I was running. My foot came down on it swiftly and it tripped me. I quickly held the two cats closer to me, so they would not get hurt, causing me to face plant into the ground. I gave a small cry of pain as loose gravel scratched my arms and hands. I quickly got up on my knees an looked to see if any kittens had fell out, and checked the ones that were in my arms. I was happy that none had and the two were a bit squished, but not hurt, though they were now crying more since they had fallen with me.

I rubbed my arms gingerly to ease the pain that was gladly numbed due to the frigid cold rain. Hissing about the small pain I still felt, I froze when I heard it...

" _**HaHa, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, HaHa**__"_ the thing laughed manically.

I nearly then fainted when I felt sharp, claw like nailed rake gently on my back. I stopped my breathing due to the fear that shot through my body. I heard the thing gave an animal like growl next to my ear, and my body started to shack uncontrollably. My hands gripped the ground in fear, and I graved a handful of sharp, wet, gravel, and gave a loud piercing scream of fright as I threw it into the things piercing yellow eyes that gleamed satanically. It gave an inhuman screech of pain, and I guessed I had hit my target, but I didn't want to turn and see if I had done. I quickly stud up, graving the kittens and ran through the street, despite the weather trying to trample and bombard me with many flying objects.

I quickly ran through my yard to the drive way, but I mistook my steps and where I was stepping, and I set foot into my mother's small flower garden. I gave a small grown and started to try to pull my shoe from the tar like mud. "Stupid thick Indiana clay" I growled and gave a hard tough on my leg, and with a slimy 'pop', my foot came out, with my shoe still stuck. I looked at it, my right eye twitching with anger, but I soon gave my signature, 'don't give a shit', face and threw the screen door opened, and practically kicked the door down with my foot, since it was very hard to keep the two kittens in my arms. Giving a small yelp of pain as my foot hit the door, but I soon ignored the pain and slammed the door and heavily locked it. I then looked out the small side window by the door to see if there was anything out there, while I muttered about pain and how the mud at my shoe. I gave a heavy sigh seeing that I couldn't very well see anything because of the raging storm.

Walking down the stairs from my front door to where I kept my room, I had to hold tight to the kittens that were struggling to get out of my grasp. I opened my door going backwards with a slight nudge from my butt, as I didn't close it. As turned once again to close it the same way I did before the cats were finally able to wrestle there was out of arms and jump out and land on my floor with a small thud. Too bad for them, I pushed them into my closet, that was right by my bedroom door, with my feet before they could roam around. Closing the closet door, I sat down and opened both my jacket and purse. All of them came out slowly with shacking limbs. "Let's see" I said with a small whisper, so I wouldn't freak them out. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine…" I stopped pointing lastly on the dark red one who calmly just sat on the ground, trying to see how many kittens was there. I wanted to make sure that I had not dropped any kittens along the way.

I gave a panicked "Ehhh" as I looked around and started to count again. "Weren't there ten of you guys?" I said in a nervously joking voice. _"Oh dear god, I hope I didn't leave one outside…. With that thing…" _I thoughtas I went pale with slight fear. I didn't want to go back in the storm from hell, with a demon lurking in it no less. I started to tremble with slight fear, well that and it gets pretty darn cold down in the basement and wet cloths don't really help.

I let out a small yelp of pain, and quickly brought my hand to the source of the pain, which was by my chest. I raised an eyebrow and pulled the wet shirt off by the collar and looked in to see a bundle of white nuzzling against me. The kitten opened one of its eyes to reveal a pink red color, and I swear it gave a cocky mew to me as it dug it claws further into my breast. I gave a small hiss of pain and unhooked his claws gently from my skin and took him out and gently placed him on the ground while giving him a small glare. "What the heck was that for?" I grumbled rubbing my chest were the pain was while the white kitten strutted to the tan one while mewing to it, while its white fluffy fur seemed to stick out all over the place. I looked over at the kittens I was harboring, they all seemed ok enough. I took down a robe that was hanging over a hanger and graved the slim blue one and began to try and towel dry the cat. The kitten seemed ok with this and sat still. This went on for about twenty more minuets and by the time I got done with it, I had at least tem more scratches on my body from the white cat.

Licking the blood from most of my scratches, I ignored the creepy stares some of the kittens gave me with their big glassy eyes. I was too distracted by the fact that I had ten kittens in my closet. Seeing how I am a huge cat fanatic, I picked up the black one, which was closest to me, and nuzzled it close to my face. It gave a loud purr and nuzzled its face closer to me. " Ohhhh, you guys are soooo cute!" I practically squealed as I picked up three more cats, making sure to exclude the white one, least I get more scratches, most of them fussed around, but I held them tight. Looking around, I notice some of them where fighting. The tan kitten and white one seemed to be trying to rip each other's throat out, and by the looked of it, the larger tan cat was winning.

"HEY no fighting guys, bad kitties!" I growled setting the kittens down and crawling over to the brawling cats and picking the tan one off the small white kitten an placing him a foot away from him.. "Don't be mean to…. Him?" I stared at the white one and graved for his scarf so the little devil couldn't scratch me. Lifting him up and looking at his privet regions, I sat him back down. "Yup a guy". I said patting his head quickly enough so he would not be able to scratch me. "Let's see what the rest of you guys are!" I said looking at the others. Though as soon as I said that, they seemed to try and hide, though you can't really hide well in a walk in closet. I hurried up and graved the bigger of the two blue cats, who was trying to get into the crawl space to hide from me. "Nah, ah, ah, little one, first let me check if you're a girl or boy." I held the large blue kitten up as he gave a low whine and flatten its ears if it was embarrassed. "BOY!" I squealed unable to with hold my affection to the kitten and gave him a small hug and patted his head, and turned to the other kittens that seemed to snicker at the larger blue kitten.

"Ok let's see…. A Boy…. Boy… here's a boy… another boy… what do you know, it's a boy..." I said with a bucket full of fake surprise in my voice, as I put down the tan one with brown stitch like markings down with the rest of the other furred creatures. "Ok, you HAVE to be a girl" I said with a joyful tone to my voice as I went to grab for the cream colored cat. It must have not liked what I said, for it gave me a loud mew of annoyance and hissed at me when I tried to grab it. The kitten tried to claw at me as my hand went to it. I kept trying to get to him, but he didn't let me. After whet seemed to be like an hour or doing this, the bright orange one gave a sharp loud threatening mew to the cream colored one. I just stared back and forth as they made small cat like clicks and mews to each other. Finally they stopped and the cream colored on just sat there looking relaxed, but somewhat still tensed.

I slowly moved my hand to the kitten, seeing how it didn't try to claw me I picked it up and held him to my face. "…. Yup, it's another boy" I sighed, placing the kitten down and running my hand down his fur. "Sorry I thought you were a girl." I said without really thinking about saying it. A black one came closer to the cream one and mewed something, which I supposed, made the cream colored cat mad, as he pounced on the black cat. I gave a small sigh and took the cream cat off of the poor black kitten. The cream one gave a small growl of annoyance that I had once again touched him, but didn't try to bit or scratch me again.

The black cat seemed to jump over to me with kitten happiness, glad that the other cat was not attacking it, and nudged his head to my leg while giving off a loud happy mew. Smiling I picked the black kitten to take a closer look to it. "Awww you're so cute!" I swooned "you're so unique, I never saw a pelt pattern like yours!" I rubbed the bright orange fur softly that was around his face while he seemed to glow brighter with happiness. "Now let's see what you are little one!" I snuggled him before looking at his pelvic area, and seeing that he was a male. "Grate, I think I have a bunch of male cats" I grumbled a bit disappointed.

With a dishearten sigh, I put the strange furred cat down a slumped a bit. I looked over the kittens with a bored expression planted on my face and grumbled to myself. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear a faint mew that was right next to me, but I then soon pulled out of it when a paw started to bat at me lightly. With a small gasp of fright, as I didn't think any of the cats would bother me, and I turned to see a small blue cat right next to me, staring at me with a blank expression. "Oh sorry little one, I didn't see you there..." I spoke softly as a graved the smaller blue kitten. "well let's see what you are…" I exclaimed with a tired like tone. "Oh!" I gasped "looks like we finally have a female in this group!" I smiled while the she-cat just looked at me with a blank expression, and flicked her right ear, that had a small white spot on it.

"Ummm…. You're not very expressive are you?" I asked with a slight nervous chuckle looking at the small she-cat. Said she-cat just stared at me, giving me the willies. I put the kitten down gently on the floor and watched her go to the bright orange furred cat. An I swear, that she-cat had no body language at all. Normal cats would at least swish there tail if happy or drag it if the cat was sick or upset, or something, but she didn't. Her tail just seemed to hang in the air, not up high, or dragging onto the floor. Her sleek, dark blue tail was well, just there it seemed.

"Well….. What strange cats" I sighed, looking at the group of ten kittens that stood before me that were mingling with each other. Crossing my arms and looking over the kittens I began to think something over. "Well… if I want to keep you guys, I would like to name you all! " I smiled and rubbed my hands together. At this, some of the kittens turned to me and began letting out annoyed mews. While I just sat there, not knowing what I did wrong.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_FRICKEN-LINE-MEW!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_**AUTHER NOTES YAY **_

_**ONE**_

_**It's kind of like the laugh from the song ko ki ko, from the vocolois teno kasane (sp?) but deeper**_

_**Sup guys :D im just not good at updating stories am i? oh well! I think my stories will have more "meat on them, seeing as how they seem to lack…. Oh HAPPY NEW YEAR! New thing im so ganna do is try to upload weekly, but seeing as I lost my school id card I can't use the darn computers .…. Stupid school… ANY WAYS LOVE YOU GUYS. **_

_**An thank you **__**Miko Hayashi**_ _**for reviewing **_, _**school sucked till I had gotten into highschool, middle school was hell for me ;~;, your review made me feel fuzzy inside :D**_

_**Also, I LOVE the name for my story, if you didn't read the description to the story, you would never think it was a kitten story.**_


End file.
